


Support: Kieran and Makalov

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cause c'mon nothing about these two would ever be serious, Crack, Fan Support, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: I just thought that a support between them would've been fun.
Relationships: Kevin | Kieran & Makalov
Series: Fire Emblem Supports [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935
Kudos: 1





	Support: Kieran and Makalov

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that a support between them would've been fun.

**Kieran:** Makalov!

**Makalov:** AAAAAAA! Who! What!

**Makalov:** Kieran! You scared me! I thought you were some brigand that was trying to take advantage of little old me!

**Kieran:** Makalov, how dare you?!

**Makalov:** How dare I what? What did I do now?

**Kieran:** You thought nobody was going to notice, but I did!

**Makalov:** If you’re talking about the incident at the tavern I promise I can explain…

**Kieran:** Your way of fighting isn’t up to standard, my fellow knight! We must immediately put a remedy to that!

**Makalov:** You see, I… Wait, what?

**Makalov:** But I’m not a knight, I’m just a simple mercenary…

**Kieran:** It matters not! What matters is that I see great potential in you, Makalov, a potential that, however, is not blossoming like it should be!

**Kieran:** But don’t worry: I, Kieran, will mentor you so that you shall become the fine warrior that you were meant to be!

**Makalov:** Oh, but I would never dream to waste so much of your precious time…

**Kieran:** I won’t allow you to refuse! Consider this a favor from a friend.

**Makalov:** But we aren’t friends…

**Kieran:** I expect you to be ready at dawn. I’ll make a warrior out of you!

**Makalov:** At dawn?! You can’t possibly be serious! Kieran, wait!

**Makalov:** … Aaaand he’s gone.

**Makalov:** Oh no, what is he going to do to poor old me? This isn’t going to end well, I’m sure of it!


End file.
